


Royal Naiveté

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [9]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Happy Trance, Hypnosis, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An octopus servant of the Vanderbilt Family makes the moves on the naivé and young Miranda, all thanks to a little gift.
Series: January Batch 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 18





	Royal Naiveté

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Among the denizens of the sea, none are more known as the Vanderbilt family. The ruling monarchy of the ocean, the ones that run the whole show. Everyone rightfully fears them, given that they stoop to some of the worst methods that one would ever think to use. Any peasant that shows dissident? Murdered as an example to the rest of them. A rebellion by an entire race of peasants? Genocided to once again prove a point. Really, they were the absolute worst.  
  
Yet, that horrid family was able to produce a wonderful daughter who could hardly be seen as evil compared to the rest of her kin. Miranda Vanderbilt. Heir to the throne and a princess in her own right, she was known to... well, not do much of anything. Sure, she had the title and the crown to prove things, but that didn't mean that she lived up to that name. While she had the same kind of casual disregard for life like the rest of her family, that didn't mean that she'd stoop that low usually.  
  
If anything, the pink-skinned mermaid was happy to just lay around inside of her room for hours upon end, spending most of her time just dreaming about the life she'd live later on. Once she'd find a good suitor and her parents approved of them, she'd be as happy as could be, and she might get to rule something. Now, if she could just find a suitor at all. There hadn't been many that caught her interest, but eventually one might pop up...  
  
"Lady Miranda? You've been in your room for far too long, isn't it about time for you to take a break?" A masculine voice came from behind the door that led down into the rest of the castle, prompting the sundress-wearing girl to sigh a little in response. Just loud enough that the servant behind the door could hear her.  
  
A servant that had been concocting a plan for quite some time. And now that she seemed to be bored enough to respond to him, it was the right time to strike. The servant, a jet-black octopus who had none of the beauty and humanoid aspects compared to the princess that ruled over him, knocked on the door once more. "Lady Miranda, perhaps I can interest you in a trinket from the surface. Something that might complement your natural beauty."  
  
Mentioning her natural beauty was what finally got her attention, as the door to her little room opened up to reveal the shape of the royal heir. And what a shape it was, with her breasts struggling to fit into the sundress that she loved to wear. Her hips and her ass, while no slouch in comparison to the udders she called a bosom, were struggling to stay hidden underneath the lower half of the dress. She was an impressive girl to be sure, and she was still growing. "Well, why didn't you say so? Come inside, peasant!" She giggled, not even bothering to think that there was something wrong with calling a servant a peasant.  
  
The octopus nodded as he swam inside, hiding a little smile as he took a spot by the bed. "Very well, Lady Miranda. If you just turn your gaze towards..." He paused as he rummaged through his suction cups, only to pull out a rather beautiful looking necklace made out of pearls. "This wonderful piece of jewelry, scavenged from the lands above. They managed to take something from our people and make a beautiful arrangement out of it. Wouldn't you say so?"  
  
Miranda didn't really care about any of the things the octopus was saying, preferring to reach out towards the pearl necklace. "Aw, you wanted to give me a necklace? Well, if a peasant wants to give their royalty a present, I shouldn't say no, it would just be downright rude!" The pink-skinned princess chimed as she slowly slipped it on, making sure that her ears and her hair weren't caught in the string keeping the pearls together.  
  
What the octopus had completely neglected to mention was that the pearls used for the necklace weren't just any other regular pearl. No, they were specifically harvested from the depths of the ocean, where the weirdest creatures could live. Indeed, they were a special little trinket that mutated clams had been keeping on them in case of emergencies. Whenever predatory fish wore them, regardless of the specific species they belonged to, they'd suddenly fall into a trance that would make their head all fluffy and accepting of whatever might be asked of them. That's how they staved off any possible threats, though the ones from above land seemed to have harvested them regardless.  
  
Almost immediately after she slipped the pearl necklace on, a subtle glow started refracting in the princess' eyes. "Oooo, it's so pretty! I feel more beautiful already. Don't you think so, peasant?" She giggled, not at all noticing that her happy demeanor was just slightly enhanced by the hypnotic effects the pearls had on her. She also didn't realize that because the pearl necklace originally belonged to the octopus, that he'd have control over her...  
  
"I do think so, Lady Miranda. I think you've gotten beautiful in all the right places." The octopus replied as he wrapped his tentacles around her waist, not even bothering to hold back at this point. As soon as he got them completely coiled around her midsection, he rather violently yanked on both the top and the bottom of her dress, letting both the bosom and the buttocks free from their fabric prison. "You've got the most beautiful tits in the entire ocean, and a set of hips that won't quit!"  
  
Miranda blushed and giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, the trance put on her by the pearls keeping her from feeling outraged. "You're just trying to butter me up, big guy. Surely if you think I've got the best tits, you want to do something with them, don't you?" She teased him, pushing her chest forward just a little. After all, her arms had just been pinned to her sides thanks to the tentacles.  
  
"I would love to, my lady!" The octopus chimed as it lifted one of its other tentacles, revealing a set of suction cups specifically meant to stick straight to her nipples. It didn't take much to slip them on, and once they were nice and secure it only took a little tug before a cute moan or three left the princess' lips. "You sound so perfect when you're getting riled up, Miranda. What would you say if I could do this to you every day?"  
  
She couldn't immediately answer him as the sensations of having her titties sucked on by cups was a little out of the ordinary for her. She was never the type to think deeply about sexual acts, but this felt amazing! "It feels so good, Peasant! You should do this more often! Do you know anything else that could feel just as good?" She chimed, licking her lips a little before biting into the bottom of the two...  
  
"I can do a few more things that can make a princess like you enjoy the pleasures of life, but you gotta promise me something, okay Miranda?" The octopus was being less and less polite as he was certain she had fallen into her trance completely, with one of his tentacles slapping against her fat ass without even holding back causing an imprint of his appendage to be left on the bubbly butt. "All you need to say is that you would love to be my concubine, and then we can do this every night. You just have to make sure that you don't tell anybody else about what we're doing, and then I'll make you have as much of this as you could possibly want."  
  
Miranda immediately nodded, giggling like nothing was out of the ordinary. "Of course, peasant! I'll be your concubine, whatever that means. Do you wanna continue making me feel good?" She chimed so playfully, even though she barely grasped the full concept of any of this. It was adorably naive...  
  
Which just made the next scream that echoed throughout the room even cuter. The octopus giving her ass a few rapid swats, combined with his suction cups upping the intensity caused the poor princess' tits to release their first squirts of milk. If she hadn't gotten her tits sucked on like this, she would've never started lactating... But it just added another layer of wonderful feeling to the entire mess, so she wasn't exactly too upset by the ordeal. Especially since she could have much more fun with this in the future.  
  
As she wound down from her impromptu orgasm, her legs still slick from the juices that ran down from her pussy, she couldn't help but giggle still. "That felt great! Is this what it's like to be a concubine?" She asked, taking a mental note as she felt her nethers already aching for another round...  
  
"Mmhm, that it is. And I'm going to teach you much more..." The octopus replied with quite the happy tone to his voice as he climbed up on the bed, pulling the princess as close as she could be. "I hope you're ready for all of it, Miranda."  
  
The princess squirmed one more time before the Octopus went to town, squealing and squirming as she was assaulted in every possible way. Thankfully the door was closed, so nobody would hear her experiencing all sorts of fun sex in a single night...  
  
It was going to stay their little secret. After all, she was his concubine. Concubines don't spill the beans about their owners.


End file.
